Harry's Prince
by Emrys MK
Summary: Severus Snape writes Harry Potter a letter and asks him why the Severus Snape in the Harry Potter series little resembles the real 'Half-Blood Prince.'


**Title**: Harry's Prince  
**Author**: MK Malfoy  
**Characters**: Severus Snape, Harry Potter - pre-slash  
**Rating**: G  
**Words**: 720  
**Summary**: Severus Snape writes Harry Potter a letter and asks him why the Severus Snape in the Harry Potter series little resembles the real _Half-Blood Prince_.  
**Warnings**: AU  
**Disclaimer**: I own none of what I write about; it is all Jo's and her friends!

_Potter –_

Minerva tells me you are going to begin teaching next term. How very unexpected. You'll be interested to know that I did read the books that the Rowling lady wrote, and I am quite disappointed; I expected more from you.

How would you like for someone to judge you on a few days that were not your best? I do not appreciate being portrayed in such an unappealing light.

Snape

Post script — Although I do not appreciate that my character was killed off, it has had one positive benefit: Not quite so many howlers have been sent since my supposed death; it seems as though dead people, imaginary or real, do not receive howlers.

* * *

__

Snape –

I must confess to being surprised that you would even bother to write me. Would you have preferred me to tell her that you usually do not have control of your lessons, and that the students seem to be the ones in control? I guess perhaps that could be a possibility; Jo has said she might consider writing future books about us, so it is likely that she would be quite interested in giving readers another aspect of your life.

Harry

* * *

__

Potter –

Please be so kind as to tell me why you did not take advantage of portraying me as I truly am? Had you done so, you might have been the true hero of the series, instead of me.

Snape

* * *

__

Snape –

My first sight of you frightened me; I thought you would be harsh and unforgiving. The reality of you being fun and almost too permissive didn't at all seem right. As much as I enjoyed just getting by in your lessons, I found myself imagining that you were this mean, foreboding man who was unapproachable, and dead sexy (well, you always have been dead sexy, but your demeanor hardly accentuated that). So when Jo asked me about you, I sort of told her a few true stories of some of your not so nice days, then embellished them a bit. You really should thank me. The witches love you now!

Harry

* * *

__

Potter –

Dead Sexy? And what if I don't wish for the witches to love me?

Snape

* * *

__

Snape –

Yes, and to answer an earlier question, I made you the hero of the books because I've always been a fan of Muggle fairy tales. You were the prince who saved his subjects.

Harry

* * *

__

Potter –

You are such the romantic. And what is the reward for my chivalry? I died in the books, and here, in the real world, I don't see any princes or princesses lining up to profess their love for me.

Snape

* * *

__

Snape –

Perhaps not a prince or princess… but there could be someone who is waiting for you to notice them, and you just don't know it yet…

Harry

* * *

__

Potter –

Are you flirting with me?

Snape

* * *

__

Snape –

Do you want me to be flirting with you?

Harry

* * *

__

Potter –

Why ever would I want you to be flirting with me?

Snape

* * *

__

Severus –

Because you are lonely, and because I'm lonely.

Harry

* * *

__

Harry –

Being lonely is hardly a reason for two people to get together; there has to be more.

Severus

* * *

__

Severus –

Give me a chance and I can show you more. You know me, so you have to know that what I am writing has to be the truth.

Harry

* * *

__

Harry –

The truth? A few letters back, you mentioned that you portrayed me in the way that you secretly thought I should be. That person is not me, Harry. I am nothing like the person who everyone thinks Severus Snape to be. If you truly wish to be anything to me, then you are going to have to give me a good reason.

Severus

* * *

__

Severus –

The prince of my dreams died, Severus. He taught us all valuable lessons that we should always remember, but he also taught me a lesson that has brought me to this point. Sometimes when you try to change a person, you find out that you quite liked the person as they were before… flaws and all.

Harry

* * *

__

Harry –

That reason is adequate. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, which is not my favorite day, but if you wish, you could spend it with me.

Severus


End file.
